


Однажды в ночь на Хэллоуин в королевстве Эренделл

by SonyaSierry



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Kingdom of Arendelle (Disney)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaSierry/pseuds/SonyaSierry
Summary: Праздник Хэллоуин, такой загадочный и таинственный. Что он принесет в королевство Эренделл?
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)





	Однажды в ночь на Хэллоуин в королевстве Эренделл

В этом году осень в Эренделле выдалась поистине золотой и на редкость прекрасной. День тридцать первого октября был солнечным, но морозным. Ощущалось приближение зимы. 

Королева Эльза стояла на балконе замка и с легкой улыбкой на лице наблюдала за разворачивающимся внизу действом, наслаждаясь витающим в воздухе чувством радости и предвкушения праздника.

Горожане с радостным смехом и веселыми разговорами украшали дома и лавки причудливыми фонарями, вырезанными из тыкв. Дети мастерили венки из шишек и опавших листьев всех оттенков желтого и красного. Этот день был особенным для маленького королевства не только потому, что его жители впервые готовились отмечать такой загадочный и таинственный праздник Хэллоуин, но и потому, что ожидали прибытия необычных гостей из школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс.

От заморских торговцев и послов других государств королева была наслышана о мистическом Дне Всех Святых и знала, что в Великобритании любили и почитали этот праздник, поэтому в честь прибытия зарубежных гостей решила устроить торжество, пусть и такое не свойственное для ее народа.

_Уважаемая королева Эльза,  
Я слышал много хорошего о Вас и Вашем королевстве от моих друзей из Министерства Магии. Вы, должно быть, помните Руфуса Скримджера, нашего Министра магии. Он присутствовал на Вашей коронации. Он рассказывал, что оно тоже преисполнено чарами. Для меня и моих учеников будет честью познакомиться с такой необычной чародейкой, как Вы, и посетить Эренделл.  
Мы прибудем в день традиционного для нас праздника Хэллоуин.  
С наилучшими пожеланиями,  
Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор  
Директор школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс  
_  
Эльза еще раз перечитала письмо и провела рукой по алой сургучной печати с оттиском герба с изображением льва, орла, барсука, змеи и большой буквой «Х» посередине. Девушке не терпелось встретиться с другими волшебниками, познакомиться с учениками школы и в особенности с Альбусом Дамблдором, который так любезно принял ее приглашение.

Солнце клонилось к закату, осыпая крыши домов и кроны деревьев мириадами янтарных искорок. Проплывающие по небу облака то и дело закрывали солнечный диск. Поверхность вод фьорда была подернута рябью от легкого ветерка, а с гор на город спускался невесомый туман, укутывая все вокруг белесой полупрозрачной дымкой. Эльза вдохнула полной грудью витавший в воздухе запах выпечки и сладостей и вернулась к себе в комнату. Пора переодеваться и встречать гостей.

***

— Давай правее, нет теперь левее.

Кристофф, едва балансируя на рогах Свена, двигал большой пушистый венок из листвы, маленьких тыкв и шишек, который нужно было повесить на главные ворота, а Анна руководила процессом.

— Так, а теперь давай немного выше, — на мгновение задумавшись, радостно воскликнула девушка.

Свен недовольно фыркнул, мотнув головой, от чего Кристофф, пошатнувшись, чуть не упал. 

— Свен, потерпи немного дружок, — взмолился парень.

Олень снова фыркнул, но сел ровнее, и Кристофф наконец закрепил венок на воротах.

— Прекрасно, — Анна веселилась, как ребенок.

— Признайся, тебе просто нравится управлять мной, — спрыгнув на брусчатку, молодой человек обхватил девушку за талию и прижал к себе.

— А ты не сопротивляешься, — рассмеялась она и взъерошила его белокурые локоны. — Я просто хочу, чтобы для Эльзы сегодня все прошло идеально.

— Она сказала, что за особые гости к нам сегодня прибудут?

— Нет, сказала лишь, что для нее это шанс познакомится с такими же волшебниками, как она. Пойду скажу ей, что у нас все готово.

Анна чмокнула Кристоффа в щеку и умчалась в замок. Вбежала она в холл как раз тогда, когда Эльза спускалась по лестнице. На королеве было надето роскошное платье с разрезом до бедра. Цвет платья плавно градиентом переходил от иссиня-черного на груди до тыквенного рыжего внизу юбки. На руках вороные перчатки без пальчиков и с петелькой на среднем пальце. А длинная накидка цвета ночного неба, скрепленная в области груди большой брошью в форме летучей мыши, струилась при каждом шаге, словно была сшита из воздуха. На темной ткани блестели и переливались серебром витиеватые узоры паутины и снежинок. Довершала образ оранжевая ленточка, вплетенная в косу.

— Эльза, ты восхитительна, — восхищенно выдохнула Анна, позабыв обо всем на свете.

— Спасибо, — Эльза обняла сестру. — Иди переодевайся, у портных и для тебя есть наряд, — усмехнулась девушка и подтолкнула ее к выходу из комнаты.

Во дворце тоже заканчивали приготовления к празднику, накрывали на столы и расставляли столовые приборы. А Олаф бегал по помещениям и пытался напугать прислугу.

— Сладость или гадость! — с радостным криком маленький снеговик выпрыгнул из большой миски с леденцами.

— Ох, Олаф! — Эльза рассмеялась, поймав проказника. - Еще рано, малыш.

— Я весь в предвкушении.

— Я тоже жду не дождусь, но потерпи немного, — девушка поставила снеговика на пол и поправила перекосившуюся на бок остроконечную шляпку и воротник-стойку на пурпурной накидке. — Скоро приедут гости, и будем веселиться.

— Хорошо, а почему нужно говорить «Сладость или гадость»? - поинтересовался Олаф.

Эльза заикнулась ответить, как вдруг дверь в комнату отворилась и вошла Анна. На девушке был темно-зеленый пиджак с короткими рукавами, такие же митенки и асимметричная рыжая юбка с вышитыми на ней летучими мышами. Болотного цвета воротник пиджака плавно переходил в небольшую накидку до талии. А на ногах у нее были высокие сапоги с тонкими ремешками и шнуровкой. Завершала образ изумрудная шляпа с полями. Эльза заметила, что сестра что-то прятала за спиной.

— Анна, ты неотразима, — в холл вошел Кристофф и нежно обнял любимую.

— Спасибо, — девушка залилась краской и, мягко отстранившись от парня, подошла к сестре. 

— Вот, — она протянула большую черную остроконечную шляпу с широкими полями, на которой красовался пушистый огненно рыжий бант и ниспадала такая же длинная лента. — Я сделала ее для тебя.

— Ох, Анна, спасибо, — Эльза обняла сестру и растрогано смахнула с глаз слезу. Потом надела шляпу и взяла девушку за руку. — Пойдем. 

Все вместе они в радостном предвкушении поспешили на улицу, но не успели молодые люди выйти из замка, как перед ними предстал неожиданный посетитель.

— Принц Ханс, — Эльза изменилась в лице и окинула презрительным взглядом незваного гостя. — Чем обязаны такому визиту?

— Ваше Величество, принцесса Анна, — молодой человек поклонился. — Я хочу извиниться за все, что было раньше, и смиренно прошу вашего разрешения присутствовать на празднике.

Анна задохнулась от возмущения, а Кристофф сжал руки в кулаки.

— Эльза, позволь я выставлю его отсюда взашей, — раздраженно сказал он, ступив к принцу, но девушка подняла руку.

— Нет, не будем омрачать праздник ссорами. Вы можете остаться, но впредь я не желаю видеть вас в своем королевстве.

Парень кивнул и отошел к Анне, хотя не переставал буравить испепеляющим взглядом Ханса, который встал на ступенях чуть поодаль Эльзы.

— Смотрите, смотрите! — взволновано закричал Олаф, указывая ручками-веточками в небо.

Там в темнеющей синеве на фоне восходящей полной луны замаячили черные точки. Молодые люди завороженно наблюдали, как точки, стремительно приближаясь, увеличивались в размере и приобретали очертания карет. Однако летели они сами по себе без кучеров и лошадей. Экипажи практически бесшумно приземлялись на широкий каменный мост и плавно катили к замку. Их сопровождали горожане, разглядывая и перешептываясь. Въехав на территорию замка, кареты остановились у каменной стены, и из самой большой вышел старец в остроконечной шляпе и фиолетовой мантии, усыпанной золотыми звездами. За ним вышла пожилая женщина в изумрудной мантии и низкий коренастый мужчина не выше Олафа. А из других карет поменьше на брусчатку высыпали дети и подростки в черных мантиях. И прежде чем Эльза успела что-либо сказать, маленький снеговичок, широко улыбаясь, побежал к старцу.

— Сладость или гадость!

Дети, стоящие за спинами взрослых, с испуганным криком попятились при виде Олафа.

— Ой, простите, я переволновался, — смутился снеговик. - Я — Олаф, люблю жаркие объятия, — он потянул ручки-веточки к старику.

— А меня зовут профессор Альбус Дамблдор, - улыбнулся мужчина. - Познакомишь меня с королевой Эльзой.

Снеговик радостно кивнул и засеменил обратно к друзьям. Наблюдая за всем этим, Эльза едва сдерживала смех. Вместе с Анной она спустилась навстречу гостям. Чуть позади них шли Кристофф и Ханс.

— Добро пожаловать в Эренделл. Я королева Эльза. Это моя младшая сестра Анна, Кристофф и принц южных островов Ханс. Сегодня он тоже гостит у нас, — нежно улыбаясь, девушка представила присутствующих. — Для меня честь принимать вас в моем скромном королевстве. 

— Ваше Величество, — профессор Дамблдор слегка поклонился. — Это преподаватели моей школы профессора Минерва МакГонагалл и Филиус Флитвик. И мы привезли с собой некоторых наших учеников. 

— Мы много слышали о вашем королевстве и давно хотели познакомиться с вами, — добродушно промолвила профессор МакГонагалл. 

— Спасибо, — девушка зарделась и поднялась на ступени замка. — Сегодня для нас необычный день, встречайте гостей из загадочного Туманного Альбиона! Да начнется торжество! — воскликнула она.

Горожане на площади перед замком воодушевленно захлопали, а Эльза взмахнула рукой. В воздух вырвались мириады серебристо-голубых искорок и осыпали всех присутствующих миниатюрными снежинками. Завороженно проводив взглядом снежинки, ученики разбрелись по площади, болтая между собой и с местными жителями, а Эльза спустилась к преподавателям.

— Расскажите о своей магии, пожалуйста, — попросила девушка. — Я всегда думала, что я одна обладаю магическим даром.

— Конечно, — пропищал профессор Флитвик, — но сперва позвольте предложить вам одно из наших традиционных развлечений, чтобы занять детей, а мы тем временем сможем поговорить.

— Это было бы чудесно, — обрадовалась Анна, которая все это время стояла неподалеку.

Дамблдор поднялся на ступени и взмахом волшебной палочки наколдовал сноп разноцветных искр, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Дети, предлагаю вам сыграть в игру, кто больше соберет конфет, — лучезарно улыбаясь, сказал старец. — Для этого разбейтесь на небольшие группы и ходите от дома к дому.

— А та группа, что соберет больше всего сладостей, получит самый большой кусок праздничного торта, — добавила Эльза.

Дети и подростки восторженно закричали в знак согласия. Снова взмах палочки, и у детей в руках появились корзинки самых разных форм от небольших тыкв до летучих мышей и пауков. С радостным смехом они разбились на небольшие группы и разбежались по городу. Прогуливаясь по улочкам с Дамблдором и преподавателями, Эльза завороженно слушала о магии в Великобритании и историю Хэллоуина.

— Прообразом Хэллоуина стало празднество Самайн, которое означало окончание лета, — рассказывала профессор МакГонагалл. - Древние кельты верили, что существует только два времени года: лето и зима, и считали тридцать первое октября последним днем уходящего года.

— А откуда пошла традиция украшать дома и переодеваться во все жуткое? — поинтересовалась королева. 

— Считалось, что в ночь на первое ноября грань между мирами живых и мертвых истончалась, и обитатели потустороннего мира могли покинуть его пределы, — пропищал профессор Флитвик. — В древности люди верили, что таким образом защищаются от духов. А «светильник Джека», или как его еще называют «мерцающий Джек», — он ткнул пальцем в один из тыквенных фонариков, — считается традиционным символом защиты от нечисти.

Обсуждая легенды и традиции праздника, они не заметили, как поднимались все выше и выше в горы к водопаду, с которого открывался потрясающий вид на все королевство.

— Вот это да, я даже не представляла, что у Хэллоуина такая богатая история и с ним связано столько легенд, — пораженно выдохнула Эльза. — Жаль, мы раньше его не отмечали.

— Эльза, дорогая, не переживайте, вы подготовили прекрасное торжество, — добродушно промолвил Альбус. — Хэллоуин традиционно кельтский праздник, поэтому не удивительно, что не все его отмечают.

— Спасибо, — девушка смущенно улыбнулась.

Вдруг их внимание привлек радостный гомон и шум возни внизу: к ним поднималась Анна под руку с Кристоффом. За ней вприпрыжку бежал Олаф, что-то без умолку рассказывая трем своим спутникам: двум парням и девушке. До Эльзы донесся обрывок разговора детей со снеговичком.

— И у тебя получилось найти рождественские традиции? — поинтересовалась девушка, убрав с лица пышные каштановые волосы.

— Да, да, много-много, — довольно сказал Олаф.

— Ох, Олаф, — рассмеялась Эльза. — Он вам еще не надоел? — спросила она, когда подростки поднялись на гору.

— Нет, ваше Величество, Олаф очень милый. Он помогал нам собирать конфеты, — улыбаясь, девушка показала полную корзинку сладостей. 

— Зовите меня просто Эльзой, — ласково сказала девушка.

— Это чудесно, мисс Грейнджер. А у мистеров Поттера и Уизли, я вижу, конфеты не только в корзинках, — пропищал профессор Флитвик, глядя на оттопыренные карманы мантий юношей.

— В корзинки они уже не помещаются, — несколько виновато ответил рыжеволосый парень.

Действительно, корзинки всех троих подростков были переполнены.

— Эльза, я как раз собиралась сказать, что практически все дети уже вернулись в замок, — довольно сказала Анна.

— Тогда не будем заставлять их ждать и вернемся, чтобы объявить победителя, — предложил Дамблдор, радостно хлопнув в ладоши.

Оживленно разговаривая, все вместе они вернулись в город, где на главной площади их уже ждал пир. Столы ломились от самых разных блюд, и отовсюду слышался гомон людей. Дамблдор взмахом волшебной палочки посчитал конфеты и воодушевленно объявил:

— И победителями становятся мистеры Гарри Поттер и Рон Уизли и мисс Гермиона Грейнджер с их новым другом снеговичком Олафом!

Горожане радостно захлопали в ладоши. А Эльза взмахнула рукой, и друзей осыпал сноп серебристо-голубых искорок. Профессор МакГонагалл взмахнула волшебной палочкой, и у всех детей в руках появились разноцветные хлопушки, которые, взорвавшись, окутали их рыжим дымом и оставили после себя в их руках самые разные игрушки и сувениры от живых волшебных шахмат до причудливых головных уборов. После ужина старшекурсники Хогвартса рассказывали под звездным небом разные легенды, связанные со школой и Туманным Альбионом. Расходиться жители Эренделла начали, когда уже было глубоко за полночь. Заметив, что преподаватели стали собирать своих учеников, Эльза подошла к ним.

— Не улетайте, погостите еще немного. В моем королевстве давно не было тепло и радостно. Я буду очень рада, если вы останетесь.

— Полагаю, на пару дней мы можем задержаться, — мягко произнес Дамблдор и повернулся к МакГонагалл. — Да, профессор? — его глаза лукаво блестели. 

— Думаю, да, если студенты пообещают вести себя, как подобает ученикам древней престижной школы, — строго произнесла женщина, окинув пристальным взглядом учеников.

Подростки тут же закивали головами в знак согласия, и Эльза, не помня себя от радости, распорядилась приготовить им всем покои в замке.

Выйдя на балкон своей спальни, Эльза вдохнула полной грудью морозный ночной воздух. Она была на седьмом небе от счастья. Девушка чувствовала, что сегодняшний день подарил всем незабываемые воспоминания и положил начало дружбе между ее королевством и магической Британией, которая, она была уверена, продлится долгие годы.


End file.
